Telescope, backpack and mat: the astronomical equipment for SL astronomers
Telescope, backpack & mat Telescope_000.1.png|The backpack when we are standing. Telescope_000.2.png|The map for the top mountains. Telescope_000.3.png|Backpack and mat. Telescope_000.4.png|Sit on the floor. Telescope_000.5.png|Sit on the mat. Telescope_001.png|Telescope, backpack and mat. Telescope_002.png|Replica of my telescope_1 Telescope_003.png|Replica of my telescope_2 Telescope_004.png|Replica of my telescope_3 Telescope_005.png|Around my telescope_1 Telescope_006.png|Around my telescope_2 Telescope_007.png|Around my telescope_3 Telescope_008.png|Around my telescope_4 Telescope_009.png|Using the front red lantern in the dark night. One of the major problems in Second Life is that when you need to have something to hand (ie, put on the floor or do "rez") is that most of the time you can not because the land owner does not let you do it. So I came up with the following idea, thinking that besides imagine that these looking through a telescope (using the "Simulator Telescope HUD") would be interesting to see in front of you a telescope to indicate what you're doing; based on my own experience to take my telescope in a backpack, and it is best idea go see the stars looking for a high place (I like the mountains, for this I put in the backpack a map who when we touch it say in chat, only for the owner, the ten top highest mountains in SL), I design a similar telescope currently I have, a backpack explorer and a mat to sit, leaving this two objects that are attached to the avatar body (back and pelvis), creating the illusion of going with a backpack while walking, but to sit on the floor, the backpack back disappears and appears another on the floor and on our right; this backpack has a mat, and if we touch, it disappears from the bag and put it under our; likewise, if we touch the top of the pack, appears a telescope to our right (if we need to take pictures or videos of the sky, only touch again the backpack and the telescope disappears). NOTE: I have found a "bug" when the telescope becomes visible or invisible, and is that not all the parts (have many) are activated by the message sent by the script, and some do not appear or disappear at once; sure there will be a good scripter to fix the problem and for the second update it will fixed; meanwhile, and as you will see in the video, you can edit and fix the problem manually; is only for aesthetic thing, just for that. Simulator Telescope HUD Simulator Telescope HUD 01.png|Button ON/OFF Simulator Telescope HUD 02.png|Initial setup Simulator Telescope HUD 03.png|Button info text Simulator Telescope HUD 04.png|Text appear here Simulator Telescope HUD 05.png|Make visible/invisible the eyepiece Simulator Telescope HUD 06.png|Reticle mask Simulator Telescope HUD 07.png|Solar mask Simulator Telescope HUD 08.png|Solar filter 80% Simulator Telescope HUD 09.png|Solar filter 96% Simulator Telescope HUD 10.png|Red filter Simulator Telescope HUD 11.png|Green filter Simulator Telescope HUD 12.png|Blue filter Simulator Telescope HUD 13.png|Dark sky test without filter Simulator Telescope HUD 14.png|Dark sky test & red filter Simulator Telescope HUD 15.png|Dark sky test & green filter Simulator Telescope HUD 16.png|Dark sky test & blue filter Simulator Telescope HUD 17.png|Dark sky test & reticle mask Simulator Telescope HUD 18.png|Solar test & filter 80%_1 Simulator Telescope HUD 19.png|Solar test & filter 80%_2 Simulator Telescope HUD 20.png|Solar test, reticle mask & filter 80% The telescope simulator I created has several basic elements that can be found in any equipment of an amateur astronomer, and is designed both for photography for the video to the sun or the stars. Elements that have are: * Color filter (red, green and blue). Note: you can combine the colours. * Coronagraph (central circle to see the solar corona) * Mask with reticle * Solar filter (darkened at 80% and 96%) Besides this you can use this HUD both with the effect through the eyepiece view, and also without eyepiece (to open sky). In the following video you can see all the explained above, and here you can buy for free The SL Astronomer Box. PREVIUS PAGE __________________________ MAIN PAGE_____________________________ NEXT PAGE